Me and My Friend
by trini18
Summary: High School short story about Amir Hassan and Assef. Assef being the cruel sexual bully, Hassn being the freindly savior.


What would friends do to help one another out? Once there was a boy named Amir. Amir was often bullied in school. Butch was often his main bully, but it all changed when Amir made his first friend. Amir's first real friend was a girl named Hassan. And she worked hard to help Amir when she could, just as Amir would work hard to help her.

Amir was a short, scrawny high school freshman (fresh meat), who usually hanged out with girls. Even though he was athletic and good at soccer and cross-country, deep deep down he was an ultimate nerd (as in really smart, not nonathletic, with braces) and could not fit in with the other boys. The other boys often mocked Amir because he could not "hang" with them, they would call him gay and a nerd. Because Amir could not hang out with the boys he often sat on his own unless some of the other girls, said he could sit with them. Amir often stuck to his own hobbies, and liked different music than most boys, so he was mocked by the popular people when he came to school with a present for his biology class. Eventually a bully came along that Amir could not get rid of.

Assef was a tall muscular football player in his junior year (though he had been held back twice), the opposite of Amir. He used his advantage in size against Amir frequently. He would beat Amir in empty parking lots off campus and sometime he would just pull him under bleachers and do it on campus, but that was not all he did. Assef also would attack Amir, sexually. If Assef lost his girlfriend (which often happened due to his demeanor), he would come find Amir, tie him up, and take him home (Assef's home). Where he would rape Amir, as well as beat him freely (Assef lived alone due to moving out of his parents' home). But one-day Amir found a friend he could trust.

One day when Amir was sitting alone in the lunch room, the new girl, Hassan, came to sit with him. " Why do you sit by yourself at lunch" Hassan said. " I am an introvert" said Amir, which was his easy lied response. Then Amir took a look at Hassan and saw the way her eyes sparkled like the sun on the ocean, how her smile was so gentle it touched your heart, how her freckles matched her face perfectly, and how she blushed and turned pink when she was confused or embarrassed. Amir knew he wanted to be her friend. He told Hassan, " I... I don't have any friends, that... that's the truth." Hassan excitedly replied " I'll be your friend!". Amir and Hassan spent the rest of lunch talking about their hobbies, goals in life, and school. The next day Amir realized that he had all four blocks with Hassan, and Hassan shared a hobby of science with Amir. Amir often talked with Hassan and hung out with Hassan for the next few weeks, they became best friends, but Amir never told her about Assef.

Amir was walking home talking to Hassan as usual when Assef came screeching around the corner in his truck. As he pulled up to Amir and Hassan, he said, " Get in, or else...it will be worse than you've ever gotten it." Hassan tried to ask Amir who he was but before Amir could say anything Assef grabbed him and threw him in the backseat of the truck. As Assef started speeding off, Amir took a look at Hassan, she was terrified, petrified even, and confused. When Assef was about five minutes from his house he stopped the car turned around in his seat, and knocked Amir out. While Amir was knocked out Assef tied his hands and feet together separately. When Amir woke up he was in Assef's room naked. Throughout the next few days Amir was continuously raped and beaten in Assef's room. When Assef finally took Amir back to school, Amir was surprised at what he saw. Hassan was waiting at the front entrance of the school crying waiting for Amir to come. When Amir got out of the truck, she screamed at him," Where were you!" Amir replied," Quite down he'll hear you." Hassan replied quieter this time " What happened, and who'll hear me?" still with a stern voice. Amir was about to tell her he had just gone on vacation when he realized... He realized that this was his first best friend and he was about to tell her a lie, in that moment he decided to be honest and tell Hassan the truth. " That guy that pulled me away, in that truck three days ago. That was Assef, he bullies me a lot. He's the one who'll hear you." Said Amir, Hassan gasped. " How does he bully you?" She said in a caring yet worried voice. " He rapes, and beats me." Amir replied, tears beginning to form in his eyes. " Have you told an administrator, a counselor, the police, anyone, other than me." Hassan said the worried look growing. " I did..." Amir was full out crying and sobbing now, " … they won't believe me.". Hassan gasped and looked surprised, " Why would police, administrator, or a counselor believe a short kid like me, I look eight, and I have no alibies." Said Amir. Amir couldn't keep it in anymore and it all came out, tears, sobs, every now and then a gasp for air, and snot, lots and lots of snot. Amir looked like an eight-year-old who was just told they had to leave the playground, and he knew it. " I'm taking you to talk to an administrator, I will be your alibi." Hassan said."No, Assef might come for you too!" Amir said, but it was too late, Hassan was already pulling Amir, sobbing and all, to the administrative office.

When Hassan had dragged Amir all the way to the administrative office she pounded on the counter and yelled," This young man..." She put emphasis on man,"… needs to see a counselor or administrator." The secretary came and said, " Calm down. Oh, it's that little kid from the elementary down the street. Shouldn't you be in school, like on the playground or something." Hassan yelled, "This is Amir, and I am Hassan, we are both freshmen here and would like to see a counselor." Amir was afraid that the whole school could hear. " Ok, ok..." Said the secretary, " I'll have her come and get y'all." "That won't be necessary..." Said Hassan, "… we are perfectly capable of walking, and we know where the counseling suite is. So, we bid you a due." Just like that Amir and Hassan were walking to the counseling suite, Amir trying to get Hassan to change her mind, Hassan ignoring Amir, and pulling him to the 9th grade counselor's door. When they were inside the counselor scrambled to x out of a site on her computer. Then she said, " What's the matter young woman, is this your son here?" Hassan could see that Amir was getting agitated and looked at the counselor with a stare that could kill, and said, " He is NOT my son, in fact he is a 9th grader here, as am I." The counselor replied, " Did he, annoy you?" Hassan was getting antsy, she yelled, " No, please shut up and listen!" Then she looked at Amir as if to say, " It's your turn." Amir started, " There is this Junior... named Assef... he bullies me." Hassan looked at Amir and said, " All of it." The counselor said, "Go ahead maybe we can help.", Amir went on, " When I say he bullies me, I think it goes a little bit further than the word "bully"." " What do you mean by that?" Said the counselor. Amir continued, " Assef beats me..." Hassan gave that death stare to Amir this time, and Amir continued, "… and rapes me... off school grounds." The counselor gasped and replied with a hint of doubt in her voice, "Are you telling me the truth, if so do you have any alibies?" Hassan half screeched with rage, " YES HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH AND I AM HIS ALIBI!" The counselor was taken back by the sudden outburst and took a moment to compose herself. Then she said, " Please do not yell at me. I am afraid that is out of our hands at this school due to it being off school grounds, but the police are probably the way to go." Hassan was seething with anger, " FINE" With that Hassan walked outside and called her parents for a ride.

On the way to the police station, Hassan did all the talking to her parents, she told them that Amir was the new friend she had told them about, and she told them about what happened to Amir. Amir loved Hassan's parents for the fact that they did not ask him further about anything, but instead they just nodded their heads and sped up. When they got to the police station Amir and Hassan hopped out the car and sprinted into the station, Hassan's parents said they would wait in the parking lot. When they got inside the police officer immediately said, " What's wrong you two?" Hassan replied, " We need to see the chief police officer, immediately." The officer hurried out of his chair, and scurried to the chief of police's office. When he came back he said, " You two are lucky, y'all can go in and see him now." As soon as they got into the office the chief policeman said, " Please, have a seat." Once we were seated he continued, " What's your emergency?" Hassan was about to reply when she looked at Amir with a motivating glance telling Amir, " You can explain it this time." So he did, " I've been getting bullied... by this Junior named Amir." Said Amir, the chief of police replied calmly, " What type of bullying?" Amir replied, "Physical" "We're going to need a bit more information than that." Said the chief policeman. Amir said, " Assef has been..." Amir started to tear up again, " Assef has been beating and raping me off school campus." The police officer looked a little bit surprised, but he simply replied with, " How long has this been going on?" Amir replied, " Since the second week of school." The police officer wrote down everything important on a pad of paper quickly, then he asked, " Do you know his address?" Then Amir smiled and gave him Assef's address.

That night Assef was arrested for simple assault, child abuse, and sexual assault. Amir and Hassen stayed best friends forever, and Amir opened up to society, gaining new friends, and participating more freely in sports.


End file.
